A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) subsystem that includes error correction code (ECC) circuitry may be fabricated within a single integrated circuit. These DRAM subsystems may have the ability to correct 1-bit memory errors and detect 2-bit memory errors. See, for example, Integrated Silicon Solutions, Inc. (ISSI) IS43/46TR16640ED.